


The Origin of the Killer Stone Siblings

by GracysDead



Category: Creepypasta Original
Genre: Completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracysDead/pseuds/GracysDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my creepy pasta OC creation.<br/>“No , no, no…. Please .. NO! “ And Before my head hit the ground I was stone Dead."<br/> i dont do authors notes so this is my summary and only authors note. if i get enough reads on this story I'm planing on making another one from Jaxon's POV <br/>Thanks For reading <br/>                                                                   - gracysdead</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of the Killer Stone Siblings

The Origin of the Killer Stone Siblings   
“No , no, no…. Please .. NO! “ And Before my head hit the ground I was stone Dead.  
…  
To think just twenty-four hours ago my Mom , Dad , little brother ,and myself were all seated at the dinner table laughing. My brothers eyes alight with joy. His eyes. His beautiful eyes.The perfect mix of sea green and midnight Blue with the cutest little flecks of gold . And in this moment I knew I’d never see that light again or at least not the same light I once knew.

Two hours before then.  
As I was walking out of my house . The house I’d grown up in and loved with the family I thought I knew and loved. I said goodbye to my little brother as we did our official secret handshake he had come up with the previous evening both of us unknowing it would be the last time we got to do it. I told him I would be back soon and that I would buy his favorite cheese cake along with the groceries and ( unknown to him) his last minute birthday gift.

30 minutes before.  
I am walking up our sidewalk with all the groceries and my little bro’s present thinking how surprised he’ll be when he opens the present bag to find the new X-box game he’s been begging our parents for. Finally when I get to the door I drop some of the groceries lightly on the ground so I can grab my key to the door. After stuffing the key back in your pocket picking up the groceries and nudging the door open with your foot my walk inside with all my bags. Then I see it due to the faint eerie lighting of the room .. no not the room the entire house was dark .. it was there my head swiveled slowly as your eyes followed it. The smell of it … revolting. I took in the horrific seen it was on the walls and stained the floor …. Blood it was everywhere then my eyes finally come to the end of the trail and it’s no, no this couldn't be possible my .. my brother in the middle of the living room the coffee table shoved over on its side next to the couch every thing stained with blood .. my brothers blood . I still hadn’t fully processed the horrific seen before my eyes then it hit me dead in the face he was tied to a wooden chair , my brother , one of our dining room chairs bleeding from a multitude of wounds but it's still not the worst of it …. the rag wrapped around his face … no not his face his eyes blood soaked through it and from that alone I knew those beautiful eyes that I envied of his were gone. Then he moved. At first I thought I’d imagined it how could someone who’d lost so much blood be alive . “sissy “ he said just above a whisper. That was all I needed I was running then I slipped due to dang blood on the wood floors I was a good ten feet from him and had definitely just broke something. “ why .. sissy why would you let them do this to me .” the tears started streaming. Then my vision started fading in and out when I saw them . No it couldn’t be anyone but them. “ Well looks like she’s done our job herself “ says one of them. I struggled up with a definite something important to my survival.   
*Bang*   
My brothers body goes limp.  
“NO!!”  
Then I felt it pierced through my skin and flesh.   
“No , no, no…. Please .. NO! “ And Before my head hit the ground I was stone Dead.  
……….  
“ uhg … I must be in hell or something” I mumble . WAIT WHAT THE HECK .I scramble up ugh what am wearing am I in a dress aww hell no that just made me 10 times madder. “ Dude chill “ said a pale whitish gray boy with pale brown hair in a suit . Wait that's my brother! “ Hey Jaxon .” I said finally letting the reality of the situation sink in as I realised I was dead as in now undead handing in my X-family's old cabin ….. Speaking of family I can’t believe those people I used to call my parents are the ones who murdered me and my bro.  
….   
“So what we gonna do about or parents since we're indestructible now” I mention “ well hows about you grab that old as death bow and the stone arrows that go with it and I’ll take the Stone throwing Knives on the mantel “ my brother suggested .” Cool “ I say and with that we hit the road at top speed and that's like an inhumane speed due to the fact we no longer need to breath and we're undead so we obviously get our own special privileges. 

As We arrive at our Old home and observe through the kitchen window our parents we notice they seem to be going about their day as normal and that's when me and my brother lose it. We both go around to the front door “ Do the honors Sis “ my brother gestures toward the door. “Gladly” I respond by kicking in the old wooden door. Our parents rush out of the kitchen dads pistol in hand. “Oh put that down silly man “ Jaxon calls out to our Father . “ It can’t be we …” My mother mumbles “ oh you did all right now it's your turn to see how it feels to die” I call to her as I draw my first arrow and Jaxon already playing with his knives. “Jackalin and Jaxon Stone put those down” says my Father “ Put them down yah right down your throat maybe” says Jaxon curtly. They didn’t get to say anything else because there was an arrow sticking out of my Father's forehead and and knife in my mother’s. And then in that moment I saw it that shine in my brother's eyes and in the hallway mirror in mine and we both knew that this was what we were meant to do.


End file.
